Too happy
by amyandricky
Summary: Amy met Ricky at band camp and how Amy say's it was unforgettable. But Amy lost Ricky's number and she can't find. Ashley is changing ever since her grandma died 1 month ago she changed. Ricky is breaking up with Adrian to get with Amy but does Adrian get the hint. is Jack cheating on grace, does grace already know. who may jack be cheating on Amy's friend Stacy. is Ricky faithful?
1. losing numbers and looking like

**hey guys i'm making a new story me and my friend wrote together and i think we did good so fro now on me and her will be writing i'm Halima and her name is Alyssa here's a quick preview then you could read**

**Preview**

****'bye Amy i'll miss you'

'i'll miss you Ricky'

FLASH NEXT scene

where's the number

FLASH

'It's over Adrian'

'what'

Ring

'hey Ricky you wanna go to the movies me you grace and Adrian'

'um'

FLASH

'hey skyler you wanna go to the mall?'

'yes sure i'll be there'

FLASH

'where are you going looking cute?'

'the mall'

'ooh Amy got's a boyfriend'

'no i don't'

'Ashley has to go or you can't go'

FLASH

driving past a grave yard

'let me out'

'what why?'

'i'll just meet you at the mall'

'ugh OK'

FLASH

'how about we go to the mall'

'OK OK let's go'

FLASH

'hey i'm gonna go too the food court'

'OK'

FLASH

'skyler i'm going to the food court'

'OK'

FLASH

is that Ricky?

END OF PREVIEW

Chapter 1

losing numbers and looking like a strawberry

Amy's POV,

It's been about a week after band camp I still find myself thinking about Ricky I also notice that he was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was pretty devastated because I thought Ricky would have forgot about me,but what happened at band camp was pretty unforgettable. I didn't wanna seem to stalkerish by calling or texting him but then I thought about it, I got nothing to lose after all he gave his number to ME to call. So I sprinted over to my suitcase to grab it but it wasn't there I began to grow suspicion because the pocket I put it in is unzipped.

Ricky's POV

It's been a week back from band camp and she still didn't call or text me. I keep looking at my phone, no missed calls or messages . All I think about is Amy nothing else but Amy I changed my life for her I changed everything for her. Then my phone rings to see it's my EX, Adrian what does she want then I answer

"what Adrian" not really caring

"I want you Ricky, what happened to us?,what happened to me and you? she asked a with a scratchy voice

"I found somebody else and I'm actually satisfied with her than you" I said calm so she knows I'm serious

"what did I do wrong?" she said starting to cry even more

"you did nothing, how about least do this, It's not you it's me goodbye" and I hung up to have the doorbell ranged.

As I walk up stair I find no is home then I go answer the door to find my friends grace and jack.

"Hey Ricky, we came over to see if you wanted to hang out?"

"you could've asked me that the day I got back not a week later, now what did you have in mind?" I asked still looking at my phone to find Adrian still calling and texting me "we were thinking we could go to the movies you me grace and Adrian " he said smiling " yeah, um no we're over forever how about you guys go and I stay here?" "no Ricky how about we all go to the mall or something get clothes for school" even knowing I didn't want to "OK, ok least go" and we left out.

Amy's POV

As I was looking around I still couldn't find the paper maybe it's not that important so I looked at my phone to find it's 3:42 and called my best friend Skyler

"Hey Amy" skyler said happy

"hey wanna hang out go to the mall or something?"

"um yeah sure,let me get dressed and I'll come pick you up"

" OK bye" and I ran into the shower and then washed up washed my hair and then picked out some clothes to wear.

A neon pink blouse, neon pink shorts, and curled my hair then put on some pink flip flops, I looked like a strawberry if you seen me but it was cute so I got my white purse and went down stairs.

"hey Amy where you going looking cute" my mom said eating cake with Ashley

"ohhh Amy gots a boyfriends" Ashley says

"shut up and no I don't, me and skyler are going to the mall for school clothes and just to hang out" I said satisfied with my answer

" OK since you're going have Ashley comes with you, you guys can at least hang out for once" my mom said getting another piece of cake

"no mom she can't come she's not even dressed to go" I begged so she wouldn't have to come

"mom I don't want to go I'll stay here" she said knowing how I felt about her hanging out with my friends

"no you're going like I said, don't like it you both can't go" she said and walked into the living room meaning like always she finished with the conversation.

"ok get dressed you're not coming with me looking like that" and she went upstairs and put on some clothes as looked at my phone to see skyler texted me 'I'm here hurry up' I yelled for Ashley to hurry up and she came down with black flip flops and a cute black skirt with a grayish blackish ting top she looked good

"ok i'm ready let's go" she said with a kinda half smile, every since grandma died she was never the same it's like she's dead too but still walking.

We jumped in the car and headed to the mall and singed to all the songs on the radio as Ashley sat there looking out the window as we passed the graveyard and she yelled stop

"what Ashley?" I asked as the car stopped

"let me out I'll stay here and meet up with you guys at the mall" she said like she was excited, but if she was happy I'll do anything for that

"you'd rather go to a graveyard then the mall your lost" skyler said

"ok, ok get out meet us there soon call me and don't tell mom about this either" and she got out and we drove off.


	2. Food court and smirks

**sorry haven't updated I really don't know what story you guys want me to continue but review the story and i'll have some chapter before Monday, and I have this new story Called 'FRIENDS' if i get some review i'll have that on too thank and don't forget to read the story. **

Chapter 2

Food court and smirks

Ricky's pov

we were at the mall and just walking around I really did like going shopping so i just stayed by jack and watched him tell grace every outfit she picked out was cute or amazing I look at the time and felt hungry "hey you guys i'm gonna go to the food court I'll call you when i'm done" and I walked off.

Amy's pov

I was just standing here hollister waiting for skyler as she and this boy were flirting and I felt hungry and i wanted to go to the food court so I texted her to not interrupt her and walked off to the food court as I was walking i seen this boy from the corner of my eye and I swear I thought it was Ricky I looked over to see it is and he was walking alone so i didn't know if i should go up to him but I did miss him so I yelled his name

"Ricky" I yelled to get his attention and he look my way and he seen me and all he did was stare and then made his smirk he always made when he would look at me. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug and he hugged back and I couldn't help but smile 'he was here hugging me again just like when I was leaving band camp but this was tighter like he didn't want to lose me again' I stopped the hug and looked at him and he looked at me, I didn't want to stop looking because I feel if I looked away then I will never see him again but this must be fate to i can get his number again and then i got the courage to speak.

"so hows it been" I said looking around because it kinda felt awkward standing in the hallway of the mall just looking at each other

" um good just here with my friends but I was just going to the food court"

"really me too do you mind if i could eat with you?" I said knowing he would say yes

" um yea sure" and I put my hand out so he could take it and we walked there holding hands and doing small talk till then.

Ricky's pov

I can't believe it Amy right across from me at the mall eating in the food court laughing and talking about what her losing the phone number it's just nice to see she didn't find no one else that she couldn't stop thinking about me either i looked at her and her smile made me smile even more I don't know how big I'm smiling but I think it's really big because she laughing and i think i'm making a fool of myself when amy's phone rings and she answer saying she's in the food court right next to taco bell and then she hangs up and looks at me and smile and 5 minutes later a girl comes over and smiles and waves at Amy she haves long black hair not curly and skinny jeans and a ting top with this boy over her shoulder like he's drooling

"hey Amy did Ashley call you yet?" she asked looking at me

"no I think she still at the graveyard" and all i'm thinking is WHAT a GRAVEYARD how crazy is Amy Amy look at me and gives me a shy smile and I know that me she saying sorry about her friend interrupting us to I smile saying it's OK and just wait to see Amy text someone and then her friend leaves and she looks at me.

Amy's pov

Ricky's been like staring at me and I know he wants me to say something, but I really don't know what to say I told him everything about me at band camp so I smile and try to think of something to say but then Ashley comes over to us.

" OK i'm here and..." then she looks at Ricky and then at me and then back at Ricky

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend you lied to me and mom, but anyways where skyler?" she said not even wanting to look at Ricky a third time

"she left to walk around with this boy she met" then she looks at rocky

"and what is your name?" she said eyeing him and i kinda felt embarrassed and he looked at me and then her

" um Ricky, Ricky Underwood" and she looked at me and him and walked away.

"sorry that's my sister Ashley she kind of protective when it comes to boys around me or her even knowing shes my younger sister but sorry about that and my friend skyler I bet you think i'm weird don't you?" and i looked at him and he smirks "not weird, but kind of crazy GRAVEYARD what is your sister like goth or emo?" and i looked at him about to burst out into laughter "no she none of those, she goes there because out grandma died and she changed because of that, she changed her look how she dresses and now she and my mom are protected but it's better safe than hurt." And then we finished eating and I looked at the time to see it's 5:24 and we need to be home by 7:00 for dinner so we have 1 hr and 30 mins left and i got up. " um you wanna walk around or something?" I asked scared of the answer " um yea sure but first I have to find my friends and tell them because i'm their ride" " OK find with me" and we walked to go find them and he texted them and we walked to aero and there they were fighting about something and then there was sklyer and Ashley fighting too. so we walked over to them "hey Skyler what's the problem?" "blonde is getting mad because I said Hi to her friend over there" and she pointed to a dirty blonde boy who is leaning on the wall as Ricky talked to him.

"hi I'm Amy I'm sorry about my friend she does this a lot but I'll see to it that she doesn't do it again to your friend but we're gonna go sorry again bye" and i grabbed her arm and went up to Ricky "hey Ricky we're gonna get going here" and i gave him a piece of paper and we walked off and I got a text that said 'thanks for the number i'm gonna save it in my phone talk to you soon" and I smiled at the text and looked back to have Ricky smirk that smirk of his makes me melt.


End file.
